No Way Out (2015)
No Way Out (2015) was a pay-per-view event produced by ProJaked & the New World Order, and took place on the October 25th 2015. 'Build Up' After the events of Unforgiven, Triple H was still the WWE United States Champion, defeating Shawn Michaels, amending the loss a few weeks before. However, the week after Unforgiven, Dean Ambrose made his Raw debut, defeating Daniel Bryan to ear a Number #1 Contendership at Triple H and the United States Championship. Triple H would retaliate from this, defeating Luke Harper, who Triple H defeated for the title back at "Night of Champions". The next week, Ambrose would defeat Harper, while Triple H would lose to Wade Barrett on the final Velocity of Series 2. On the final episode of Raw, Triple H would team up with former rival Shawn Michaels, to defeat the Two Man Power Trip, and win the World Tag Team Championship, while Ambrose would lose to World Heavyweight Champion, Finn Balor. With Triple H holding 2 titles heading into the event, it was easy to see which way the momentum was going. On the Smackdown before Unforgiven, the Next Big Things, rather shockingly, defeated the Motor City Machine Guns, to win the WWE Tag Team Championship, after the night, Paul Heyman and his faction were in a majority of control over Smackdown. However, the Smackdown GM called for a 6 Man Battle Royal to determine the team that would take on Shelton Benjamin & MVP at this show, the match was won by Bobby Fish of reDRagon, earning them another chance to reclaim the belts. 2 days before the show, reDRagon would defeat their long term rivals, the Motor City Machine Guns, while Benjamin & MVP would lose a handicap match to Cody Rhodes. Leaving the chance for reDRagon to become 2 time champions all the more valid. Since returning and winning the ECW Television Championship, Wade Barrett had reclaimed his form before his injury. Yet there was still a rising star in ECW, Curtis Axel defeated Bram the ECW after Unforgiven, moving on to beat Kurt Angle in a shocker the week after, and furthering that with a win over Jeff Jarrett. After being named the Number #1 Contender, Axel felt impressed with himself. But another rising star of ECW was about to enter the fray, Diamond Dallas Page. DDP made his debut on ECW, shortly after the arrival of the New World Order, defeating Jack Swagger in his first match. DDP would then defeat Tyler Breeze on Velocity, before beating Curtis Axel the ECW before No Way Out. Meanwhile Barrett was on a rampage, going through opponents easily, but went into No Way Out at a slight disadvantage, after Cesaro struck him with a ring bell to disqualify himself. The momentum was split between the three, making it difficult to call a winner. The rivalry between Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler was heating up, since Bryan had made Ziggler tap in their first match since Ziggler turned his back on him at Money in the Bank, he was outraged with it. But would still keep getting victories on Raw, Bryan doing the same. Until both men would end up getting championship shots. After both lost their shots, Ziggler would turn his attention back to Bryan, even knocking him out before his match with Edge the week after losing their matches. Bryan would retaliate the week after, attacking Ziggler backstage, in front of cameras, going so far as to kick a door into the head of Ziggler. Ziggler had made the rivalry personal, and Bryan wanted to show Ziggler that he was not the weak link of Team D-Z. The match was signed by the Raw GM, however, with Bryan recieving a shoulder injury from the attack by Ziggler, would it at all interfere in the matchup? After their great tag team match at Unforgiven, the One Percenters defeated The Revolution, to retain the ECW Tag Team Championship, however The Revolution weren't giving up so soon. Drew McIntyre would beat The Miz the ECW after Unforgiven, The Briscoe Brothers the week after, and McIntyre would win a Fatal 4 Way match, involving JBL, Viktor & Kalisto to get their rematch against the champions, just before No Way Out, The Revolution would defeat The Ascension, showing that they were ready to take the tag titles away from this team. The One Percenters had a disasterous moment however, the shocking debut of Scott Hall & Kevin Nash saw them take their first ever loss as a tag team. Both men would take a week off to recover, but Ethan Carter III would return on Velocity, and defeat Goldberg & MVP, shortly after this, the One Percenters would defeat Sanada & Trent. The week after, Brodus Clay would destroy Eddie Guerrero in an easy victory. While the One Percenters seemed alright, would they be able to come back from their loss against the New World Order? And if not, would it cost them the titles? Smackdown was home to one of the most intense rivalries seen in this Universe. After Brock Lesnar won back the WWE Championship in the triple threat at Unforgiven, Cody Rhodes would do anything to get one last shot at Brock, defeating Batista the Smackdown after Unforgiven, before turning it up a notch and attacking Brock during his match with Bray Wyatt the week after, defeating Austin Aries before the attack. Heyman would throw a new Paul Heyman guy at Rhodes, in Big E, who Rhodes defeated with ease. Shortly after this, Brock would dominate Bray Wyatt in a No DQ rematch. But, after the match, Rhodes would make his way out and start a brawl with Lesnar at the top of the stage, which caused Syxx, Bobby Fish & the Intercontinental Champion, Kevin Steen, to come out and try to break it up. Just 2 days before No Way Out, the match was named as a Steel Cage match, with the only way to win coming from pin or submission. Both men had to go through a "Pick Your Poison" match. Cody taking on, and beating Benjamin & MVP. While Lesnar had to defeat 5 former world champions in Samoa Joe, AJ Styles, Randy Orton, Batista & Austin Aries. Brock would do just that, eliminating all bar 2 (Orton eliminating the other 2). There was no clear pick in this match, which made it all the more interesting. Finn Balor was on top of the world, having been the only one to defeat Mark Henry, having done so at Summerslam, along with defending against John Cena at Unforgiven, Balor had not lost a match on Raw since winning the title. However, Roman Reigns wanted to bring a stop to that. Having beat Daniel Bryan the night after Unforgiven, along with Dolph Ziggler the next week to become Number #1 Contender. Reigns would then fill in for Bryan, after his previously mentioned attack from Ziggler, Reigns would defeat Edge with ease. Finally, Reigns would defeat "Stone Cold" Steve Ausin, completing his string of victories. While Balor would defeat Shawn Michaels, Edge, Bret Hart & Dean Ambrose to continue his undefeated streak. While seen as a sleeper match, both men were going to show that Raw was not a weak brand. The main event, was not only one about titles, but also a brand was on the line. The arrival of Scott Hall & Kevin Nash was a shock, both men taking out The Kingdom, only to take their place in the match and defeat the One Percenters. The week after, The Outsiders confirmed they had a new member in their group, firmly establishing the New World Order. This man would be Cesaro, the opponent of ECW Champion, Seth Rollins in their great match at Unforgiven. Cesaro would defeat the Undertaker, which, under the help from the NWO, allowed him to become Number #1 Contender for the ECW Title. Rollins took the week off to make sure Adam Cole & Michael Bennett were recovering from the attack by the NWO. Rollins would return after Cesaro became the 3rd member, disgusted, but not shocked at the actions of Cesaro. Rollins would defeat Hall, only to be attacked post match by Nash & Cesaro. With almost no one backing him up, Rollins fought Hall & Nash 2 on 1 the ECW before No Way Out, but the numbers game was too much, with both men in the ring at the same time (A throwback to The Shield). Meanwhile Cesaro defeated Undertaker when he was revealed as the newest member, Kurt Angle the week after. And finally a gauntlet match, one member chosen by the NWO, one by NWO and ECW hierarchy. With the final choice from the GM of ECW. The first two, Tensai (who recieved a Swiss Death from Cesaro) and Bram, were defeated with ease. However, with Wade Barrett as the final choice, Cesaro would run out of the ring and attack Barrett with the ring bell, avoiding the man he injured and betrayed back at Wrestlemania II. With neither man willing to quit, who would walk out the ECW Champion? Results Aftermath After this PPV, the shift to Series 3 began. With multiple new arena changes, the biggest being the New World Order changing ECW into NWO/ECW, along with a massive NWO focus on the arena. The feud between Daniel Bryan & Dolph Ziggler would reach its final stage. Bobby Fish's betrayal on Kyle O'Reilly would see Fish join the Next Big Things, while Kyle O'Reilly turned to Evolution. Cody Rhodes would disappear after losing to Brock Lesnar. Seth Rollins would continue to fight the NWO, and Finn Balor would find himself with a whole new challenger.